


R&R

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Lianne groaned, tossing her datapad aside onto the bed. The coffee was beginning to wear off and could feel her eyes closing involuntarily.





	R&R

Lianne groaned, tossing her datapad aside onto the bed. The coffee was beginning to wear off and could feel her eyes closing involuntarily.  
“No…” She murmured, trying to break free of exhaustion’s grip. She heard the door whoosh open and Kaidan stride in. He stopped and chuckled at her before walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.  
“You okay Lianne?” He asked, laying his hand on her back.  
“Need… Coffee…” She forced out, as Kaidan began rubbing his hand against his back.  
“No, what you need is sleep.” Kaidan answered, his other hand starting to knead her shoulders.  
“Now relax and trust me.” He insisted. She sighed, her body relaxing as Kaidan massaged her back and neck. She had to admit, being taken care of every once in a while felt nice. She allowed her eyes to close as Kaidan started on her lower back. Upon realising that Lianne had fallen asleep, he quietly stood up and gently covered her with a blanket, before kissing her goodnight on the cheek before slipping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shenko fic in a while! It feels good to write something fluffy, especially if it’s Shenko.


End file.
